Love, Reality, & HighSchool
by jenna101
Summary: she had always seen her mom with so many guys she thoguht all guys were the same, jock rude only want one thing.blaimed her mom for whoring aroundit affected gabby. she moved to new school does sumone have her heart? troyella obessed in love M rated a lil
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a new series I want to start please review and tell me what you think

**Ok so this is a new series I want to start please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love, Reality, & highschool **

It was about 6 pm and Gabriella montez was in her new room on her bed watching random Youtube video when her mother Maria walked in searching through her daughters closet.

"hey sweety is it alright if I borrow this for my date tonight?" Maria asked.

"mom we have lived here for 3 days and you have already found another guy? Sure whatever have fun." Gabriella stated as her mom smiled back at her.

"look hunny tomarow you start at your new school East High. I know you might be nervous but I think your going to love Albuquerque and I met this guy is our neighbor he a basketball coach. I'll be home later.'' With that said Maria left.

Gabriella sighed, her mom was always had a different boyfriend she would date him for a day or to then he would just skip out. Gabby didn't even bother trying to get to know the guy, she felt like she already knew them. Tpical jock, say's whatever you want to hear to get what he wants and once he's satisfied then he skips out leaving mom heartbroken. Gaby has never seen a functional relationship with her mom and only ever dreamed of seeing her in one. Gabriella turned off her laptop and glanced at a picture on her nightstand.

"why did you have to die daddy? I was only 5 but I still rmember you." Gabby got up showerd and went to bed. She knew that tomarow would be a big day starting junior year at a school and didn't know anyone.

Morning at east high--

Gabriella walked through the doors of her knew school and everyone in the hall was whispering about her and staring. She planed on being invisale like she had at all her other schools because she didn't want to get involved with all the drama, her moms boy drama and wose the school drama. Gabby headed to homeroom and took her seat.

She looked up at the drama teacher Ms. Darbus, old and very dramatic. Gabby tired to stay out of the way and to get the class over with.

"alright class we have a new student, Gabriella Montez, would you like to stand and tell us about yourself?" Ms. Darbus asked.

Gabriella shook her head quietly no and just waited for the bell to ring.

ring

"A cell phone!! Miss Sharpay Evans!! Coming from you I didn't expect this cell phone please, I'll see you in detention." Ms. Darbus explained to the blonde dramatic Barbie girl with many sequence.

"but Troy and I were going to hang out after school." Sharpay argued.

"well then Troy you can go to detention too I'm sure you will do something to deserve it by the end of class." Ms. Darbus said.

"what I got practice. That's not fair.'' Troy argued. Gabriella took one look at him and melted he had blondish shag hair and the bluest ocean blue eye's she ever saw. She was pulled from her trance when Darbus yelled,

"Well Bolton life isn't fair so get over it."

"gee harsh much women?" gariella announced quietly to herself thinkning no one could hear.

"what was that montez? Detetion for you to, looks like you will be meeting friends there today." The old hag stated.

The rest of the day was alright for Gabriella. In her math class she met a really nice girl named Talyor who was almost as smart as she was and taylor was really nice and pretty. Taylor's dark skin and hair were nice and she had really nice full lips. It was the last class of the day, English. As gabby was walking to her class she spotted the blonde sharpay girl from homeroom and saw her on a cell. Gabby walked over to say hello.

"hi sharpay I'm gabby remember? So how are you?" Gabriella asked as troy walked up behind sharpay.

"I'm fine what you want anyways just go away." Blondie said rudely and Troy spoke up.

"hey shar, don't be rude shes just being nice, maybe you should try it for once." Gabby was shocked at how Troy stood up for her. Gabriella smiled at Troy.

**GABBY"S P.O.V.--**

Wow he's so cute!! What no gabby listen to yourself you can't like him he is a jock and like most guys probably the kinda mom goes out with. Just look away… but omg he's smiling at me and he defended me in front of sharpay, whatever get over him he proably has a girlfriend anyways.

**END of P.O.V.--**

"Excuse me?! I was nice but she rudely interrupted my when I was on the phone." Sharpay explained to troy.

"Um didn't Ms. Darbus take your cell away this morning?" gabby asked innocently.

"Your dumb for a brunette, I always keep a spare incase my agent calls, unlike you I'm going to be something when im older." Sharpay snaped back.

"well sorry, not everybody dreams of being plasterd all over the media. And you don't have to be so rude blondie." Gabby defened.

"Shut up you hoe I don't like you one bit. I don't know what your deal is here at this school but I don't want to be even seen with you." Sharpay clearly stated.

Gabby was shocked how could someone be so mean to her. She had made a mental note to never talk to anyone else at her school again. Why did people pick on her? She never did anything wrong.

"sharpay keep this up and we wont be dating got it? I'm out of here. Oh nice to meet you gabb's.

Gabby was shocked no one ever called her Gabbs since her dad died. But she didn't seem to mind.

"look I don't want trouble so I'm just going to go to class, but what does Troy see in you?" Gabriella questioned watching sharpays face look confused.

"beauty of corse he's the basket ball star so stay away from him." Sharpay walked off down the hall.

**TROY"S P.O.V--**

Wow Gabriella was beautiful brown curls and gorgeous chocolate eye's. she seemed so real and caring unlike sharpay. Do I even like sharpay? I'm mean I can get any girl I want which is hott sharpay and I can get hott together… but theres something about gabs I think im falling for her. Did I just say that? I have only known her for 3 hours. I'm crazy im a hot jock I shouldn't be going out with gabby im crazy. Well I better hurry up to practice.

**END P.O.V--**

The bell rang and gabby looked at the busy hallways filled with students laghing and hanging with there friends. She looked down and was ready to go to detention, she was so not ready to face sharpay and Troy.

**--thanks for reading please tell me what you think.--**


	2. detention

Love, Reality and High School

Love, Reality and High School

Chapter 2

:detention.

Gabriella walked into the drama studio room dreading to spend a whole 2 hours with Sharpay, Ms. Darbus, and well troy wasn't that bad. She took her seat in the back and put her head down when she an annoying voice speak up.

"Ms. Montez there is no sleeping in detention, understood you wouldn't want to miss a minute of being detained now would you?" Ms. Darbus said to Gabriella. Gabby roled her eyes and answerd sarcastically,

"Why no ms. Darbus who would want to miss this?" Gabriella recived a warning look from her old teacher and decided to get som work done when a certain cute blonde haired blue eye'd boy came next to her.

"May I sit here?" Troy asked.

"Well I guess since nobody is sitting there." Gabriella returned. She didn't know why she was picking up an attitude because useualy she never had one and wasn't as sarcastic as she was being.

"Well if you want me to move then I will if I bug you that much." Troy repield.

Gabriella shook her head. And slightly smiled,

"No its fine sorry for acting rude its just I haven't had the best day. Useual im pretty sweet and quiet, mostly invisible I would say."

"Well im sorry too, about sharpay she can get rude… well that's all she is, but shes my girlfriend so I gotta be nice." Troy explained.

Gabriella was confused why be with someone if they treat you like crap. She then had a pretty good idea he was only using her and was like all the guys her mom has dated.

Gabriella roled her eyes,

"Well I could never be with someone who treated me like that… no offence to you its just I personally wouldn't do that, by the way were is that blonde Barbie anyways?"

Troy smiled then got up.

"Ms. Darbus sharpay couldn't make it because she had to get ready for an audition so she wanted to know if she could be excused." Troy asked.

"why yes of corse she can she has worked so hard tell her I wish her the best." Ms. Darbus was jumping for joy and troy sat back down.

"no as I was going to say, im with sharpay because…well uhh she can be sweet sometimes and we can have fun together." Troy said looking into gabriellas eyes. She smiled a little and was about to talk when the old hag interrupted them.

"No talking Bolton and Montez, I mean it." Darbus went back to reading some shakespear thing.

Gabby and troy both smiled a little then went to do there own work. Gabriella took out a notebook and started writing. She couldn't take it anymore she needed to get her feelings out. Mainly this was for her mom and other girls out there who date the jocks that use them..

In her note book she wrote.

'to all girls, we can be strong.'

_What you think about this?  
I been holding it in now I'm letting it flow  
What you think about this?  
I'm gonna do my own thing yeah I'm flying solo so  
Don't tell me how its gonna be  
On my own  
And the thing of it is  
There's nothing round here that I'm gonna miss  
Cause you're holding me down  
I just wanna fly  
There comes a time when I gotta say goodbye  
To the life that you see me in  
Here's where I begin_

_Chorus__  
And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me_

As she was writing the song she started humming it quietly to herself without realizing other people around her. Troy just sat there listening to her soft sweet voice which was mothing compaired to sharpays loud squeaky voice.

"wow you have a nice voice, and great lyrics.'' Roy relied glanicning at her song without her realizing.

Coming back to reality she started to blush.

"Umm thanks, I have a few songs but I don't really sing much. I just had my mom on my mind so I worte the song." Gabriella admitted.

"Oh so your mom dates a lot?" Gabriella shook her head, as Troy continued

"So does my dad it's crazy like he met this neighbor chick and her didn't even really know her but went out with her just because of her body, green eye;s and dark blond curly hair, she only liked him because he was the backetball coach. But she was pretty hott." Troy explained.

Gabriellas face fell and she giggled a bit but in a way discusted and knew where troy got his ideas from.

"Um troy I think our parents went out like 3 days ago… you just described my mom and your dads the coach she was talking about. But it was only a one night thing I sometimes hate when my mom does that." Gabby replied and saw troys face look embarrassed.

"well I guess they did, and about the hott thing…" troy trailed off

"Look don't worry about it." Gabby said and continued her work.

Detention was finaly over and gabby started to walk home when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

**GABBYS P.O.V.--**

I turned around to see my dreaming crush who I kept trying to not fall for knowing I would just get crushed and he would use me. So it would never happen. Plus he wouldn't like me her has some easy bimbo blonde Barbie to 'get with' whenever. Well I guess I should still be nice to him, hhmmmm I wounder what he wants now.

**END P.O.V--**

"hey gabb's wait up" Troy said calling after gabby who was passing through the park by the lake. Gabriella stoped and waited.

"Hey whats up?" gabby replied.

"I thought I could walk you home since we live 2 houses apart and I want to get to know you more." Troy stated.

"know me well, I don't talk to people much I have always been invisible at schools since this knew school. I'm smart and I know all about how guys work and I am sick of how they treat women." Ganny replied.

Troy was taken back for a second.

"Wait what do you mean you know how all guys work?" Troy said a little defencive.

"well from what I have seen they say what you wana hear to get what he want and then leave when they are done, its happened to my mom so many times and your dad is evidence plus you and sharpay seemed to have a phony love relationship. " Gabriella said a little shocked at her come back.

Troy rolled his eyes.

"well if you think im like my dad you don't know me at all and sharpay and I, yeah we don't have the best and I don't even know why im with her, but your mom is easy to so I could say your as easy as her right?" troy said a little mad.

Gabriella was shocked still she had to win this argument.

" I am nothing like my mom because of her I know what not to do and what type of guy not to date!!" Gabriella started to raise her voice.

"oh so what? Your implying me?! Well I know I used sharpaya nd it was wrong and im going to break up with her thanks to you!!" he was starting to raise his voice too.

"sure I wouldn't date you. Your probably going to just use me and I wouldn't let you. And right now I think I hate you." Gabbing was yelling at this point.

"gee thanks I hate you to, and I would never use you because for some reason I think I have feelings for you and I hardly know you and its damn well scary!!" Troy screamed back then realizing what he admitted. Gabbys reaction was a stunned face as she looked at him.

"you like me? But why, theres nothing special about me." She stated.

"you beautiful senscible caring and smart, who couldn't like you gabs?" Troy said with meaning still in shock he was felling this way for a girl.

"that's do sweet but… I have seen guys say what girls want to hear more then once and I can't fall for it troy, I'm sorry." Gabby started to walk off.

"Gabbs, look that's only what you have seen not experienced, I'm not that guy any more. thers a new me. " Troy explained

"your right I haven't experienced it because im smart enough to not get into that situation…. And the knew you huh? What, does the knew you sleep with any chick who throws themselves at you?" Gabriella challenged back.

"NO WAY!. And you know what I think your just scared." Troy explained.

"oh please troy, im not scared at all." Gabby said.

"then kiss me." Troy asked.

Gabriella couldn't belive what she was hearing she couldn't kiss him no matter how much tention this was getting to and she really wanted to kiss him. But he had a girlfriend and she never had a first kiss.

"you have a girlfriend, must I remind you troy? And a kiss wont prove if im scared or not." Gabriella said. Troy knew she was right bu he really wanted to kiss her. She turned to walk away and he gabbed her arm so there eyes met. Blue on brown. They were looking deep into eachothers eyes. Next thing Gabriella knew she was up against a tree being kissed, she didn't do anything at first but soon gave in making troy smile.

**TROY P.O.V--**

Finally.

Wait im falling to deep for this girl. Oh well.

**END P.O.Vo--**--

He pulled aways slowly looking at Gabriella with her eyes closed still. Slowl she opened them to find troy smiling.

**GABBYS P.O.V,--**

Finally it happened.

But omg what am I going to do im falling for him… I cant do this, can I ?

**END P.O.V.--**

They both looked at eachother and walked home hand in hand without saying a word both thinking about wee they stood. A couple. Friends. They didn't know. All they knew was they wanted one thing. Eachother. Tomaorw at schoolwas going to be intresting wih sharpay.

**Well that's all till next time please read a nd review let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks**

**jenna**


	3. fight, love, fight, love?

Love reality and highschool chapter 3

Love reality and highschool chapter 3

-fight, fight. fight

--

Gabriella walked into school heading to homeroom wondering how her day was going to be. She was in a way regretting what happened with troy because he had a girlfriend. As she turned the corner her heart dropped. The was troy kissing sharpay. She watched as blondie pulled away smiled then strutted down the hall the to class. All gabby could do was stare unsure how to feel, she wanted to slap troy but it felt as if someone had punched in the gut.

Gabriella's P.O.V. --

How could he. He said he was going to break up with her. Well like most guys I guess he decisided to stay since she was 'easy'. I can't belive for a second I was falling for him were so over im never talking to him again. Or maybe we'll just be friends. Why do all guys have to be the same? Oh great he he comes I should turn around but he's already seen me… damn it.

END p.o.v.--

"Hey gabs how are you today?" Troy asked in a smooth voice

"Well I'm still trying not to vomit from the view I saw a few minutes ago" Gabriella stated and turned to walk away as troy grabbed her arm.

"Look I planed on telling her a lunch ok just give me time." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"Look if your happier and rather be with her I understand, shes easy and you get what you want. So you know what just have a nice life with her Troy." Gabriella said with a fake smile and walked to homeroom.

She thought that if troy wanted to be with her he would have broken up with sharpay. Even if he was waiting till lunch he was still getting as much action as possible from her without her knowing he was going to dump her, so she happily gave in. if she only knew what he had in mind. As she enterd home room Gabriella took a seat in the far back away from the Dreading Darbus. The bell rang and troy came running with a lame excuse of how he was talking to his dad about basketball. Sharpay was happy as he sat next to her in the other side of the back row.

"that excuse wont always work Bolton." Gabriella started quietly.

"Shut you dumb whore, who cares the excuse works. No go back to your non intresting life without anyone there for you and be all alone with no guy to like you." Sharpay raised her voice.

"Ladies please stop." Ms. Darbus said and Gabriella stood up.

"OH shapray I'd watch what you say. Obviously you know nothing about me except I speak what on my mind. And last night was amazing I have a life." Gabriella almost blurted about her and troy but held back.

"I hate you and yah every night must be amazing for you even when your alone…" Sharpay started and Gabriella almost tackled her.

" get a life!! Your just a bitch because you don't get enough attention at home you just get money. Well news flash Barbie money isn't everything!! And for your info im a virgin. Not much you can relate to." Gabriella yelled nd the class gasped and was cheering gabby on.

"Ladies I mean it!" Darbus said but was totally ignored.

"I hate how you speak with and open mind to let people know the real you." Sharpay expained.

"well I'd rather speak with an open mind then with open legs sharpay, now that I have won lets call it a day." Gabriella finished her statement leaving sharpay speechless. Taking her seat Gabriella rested her head on her right hand.

"I hate you montez, troy tell that stupid bitchy whore she's worthless. Can you believe how she treats me?!" Sharpay demanded.

"NO. look sharpay she has done nothing wrong to you till now and you have made a quick judgments about her from the moment you laided eyes on her. She is completely sweet and innocent and doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I don't deserve to be treated like crap by you either. Im sick of this sharpay you don't control everyone and I have had it. We are OVER!!" troy said then sat down and smiled at Gabriella.

Sharpay was shocked and ran out of the room. No one saw her the rest of the day.

During lunch and in the hallways troy and Gabriella held hands a few times but gabby still felt a little bad about sharpay she apologized to troy but he said it was fine.

It was finaly the second week into school and Friday. Gabriella and troy had grown a strong relationship over the past 3 week. Gabriella was walking to troys car after school as she got a ride home with him. Her mom was going away for the weekend so she was going to be completely bord. She desided to see if troy wanted to come over.

"hey gabs how are you doing beautiful?" troy asked he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Im perfect now. So my mom is away for the weekend. Wana come over and hang out?" Gabriella asked as troy smiles grew.

"Why I would love to." He opened the car door and they were driving home.

Gabriella was glade he was saying over and happy her mom wasn't home. There had been a few times her mom walked in on them making out. But her mom didn't seem to care. Which put pressure on gabby weather or not her mom was giving her the ok to go farther. Either way she wasn't ready.

As soon as gabby and tory entered the house Gabriella found herself pushed up against the door with troy kissing her. She returned the kiss as they made there way to the couch. After about 15 minutes of making out Troy's phone rang.

"hello? Oh he dad uh yah im guna stay over at chads tonight. Ok bye see you tomorrow." Troy quickly hung up.

"He didn't seem to care that much, and easy to fool to." Gabriella said looking up at troy lying on top of her.

"well he is probably going women hunting tonight, he disgusts me sometimes." Troy explained.

"yah same with my mom, and she didn't even care that she saw us kissing she thought it was cute and was pushing me to go farther, the only mom in the world I know that would encourage that." Gabriella replied. Troy smiled and they started to kiss more.

He hands in his hair and him putting his hand slightly up her shirt, she didn't mind at first till her was slipping her shirt off her head. She stopped him for a moment breaking the kiss.

"Sorry troy, but im not quit ready for that. Our the first real boyfriend I have and I want to enjoy it piece by piece not rush into anything right away." Gabriella said straight forward seriously. She knew that if she was all cutesy and shy he would try to push a little more not taking her seriously that is why she said it proper.

"I understand its ok we don't have to rush. I guess I got a little carried away. But could we still kiss?" troy asked.

"of corse we can im fine with what usualy happends under my shirt but as long as it stays on your fine." She said pulling him into a passionate kiss. Within seconds his hand was up her shirt feeling her up. He let out a soft moan which troy smiled from. Soon they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

The next day troy had basketball from 11 am to 1pm. In the mean time Gabriella was unpacking some of her stuff and looking around her room. She loved it her bed was pushed up against the far left window leading out to her balcony and her on suite bathroom leading to the right turning left from there was her walkin closet which she adored.

"gabs?" troy called up the stairs as he returned home.

"up here!" she called out. Seconds later troy was in her room. He was completely cleaned up from basketball.

"Sorry im a little late I went home to shower." He expailned.

"You don't have to be sorry and there was no set time plus I'd rather you clean." She said lightheartedly with a smile.

Gabriella looked troy in the eyes and pushed him onto her queen size bed and strted kissing him fiercely. When they were finaly out of breath she pulled away and looked down at him while straddling his waist.

"lets go do something. My lips are going to fall off if we keep this up" she smiled and troy laughed.

"Ok well look I know we haven't been going out to long but you're the closest I have ever gotten to a girl and I like it but it also scares me." He said seriously and meaningful looking into Gabriella's chocolate pure brown eyes.

"I feel the same way troy, I trust you and I don't trust people at all really." Gabriella started a little startled from her own response. She knew that she didn't even think about what she said so that ment she was really falling in love with him.

"want to go to the movies?" troy asked.

"I would love to."

After the movies they went back home surprisingly to find gabbys mom there on the couch watching tv.

"Hey mom your back early." Gabriella stated.

"Yah I got off a day early, oh hi troy. So what _have you two_ been up to while I was gone…sneaking around?" her mom questioned onlyimplying one thing.

Gabriella had enough of her mom.

"No we haven't would you like us to? Because it sure seems like you really want us to." Gabriella said mouthy.

" well I don't really care, but If you get pregnant its your loss babies are a drag then they just get in the way and turn into mouthy teens like you." Her mother stated freely.

Gabriella and troy were both taken back but her moms comment. Was that how her mom really thought of her. She pulled herself together and held back the tears.

"im sorry I got in your way of whoring around mother, but hey doesn't stop you now does it? You just could never be a good mother. And a baby is a precious thing mistake or not. Im surprised I wasn't knocked up at 12 and prostituting myself for candy with the inspiration and influence you are." Gabriella yelled and walked out of the house into the chill night air as troy followed behind her trying to catch up.

As he finaly approached her she had ears streaming down her face. troy wrapped her in a huge hug and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"its ok babe, im here and your mother loves you she just doesn't express it well." troy said trying to comfort her.

"Well she shares all her love with many different guys she has non for me. I truly hate her I really do. It mite sound horrible but see how she treated me? I have never blown up at her like that it has just been all the anger threw the years and I just had to tell her that." Gabriella was sobbing into troys shirt.

"ok baby well I love, I truly do with all my heart you make me feel like I can just be myself and im always trying to impress you." troy admitted.

Gabriella was stunned. He loved her, for real she loved him but was contemplating weather or not to tell him.

"troy I love you to, but im just scared of this relationship and that it will end bad and I really don't wanna turn out like my mother." Gabby explained.

"look that would never happen you are strong and even if we didn't last I would still be there for you and make sure that you stayed inline" troy said and they both smiled.

"Troy… I would go farther with but I have been ruined by seeing how guys just ditch girls once they get what they want and I really don't want that to happen to us." Gabriella said. Troy looked deep into to her eyes and with full meaning he replied,

"Gabriella I would never leave you like that I love you to much and im not just with you to get sex, I have seen my dad and I am nothing like him. Me and sharpay were nothing compared to us, I have a strong loveing relationship with you and sex doesn't even matter right now as long as I get to be with you im thrilled."

Gabriella was almost in tears agin at his comment. He truly loved her and she loved him. It had only been 3 weeks since they were dating but she felt closer to him then anyone else in her life. She wanted to show troy how much she loved him.

Ok so chapter 4 will be out soon. Please read and repl

Love jenna


	4. the great date

Love Reality and highschool

Love Reality and highschool

Ch 4

It had been 3 days into the week and nobody had seen or heard from sharpay. Rumors were flying threw the school about her committing suicide, ran off because she was pregnant or she had a face lift. Sitting in homeroom without Ms. Darbus there yet, everyone as usual was talking and texting.

"Hello class I hope you are all ok, because Sharpay sadly is no longer with us." Darbus exclaimed entering the class room. The classes face fell confused, and sad.

"What do you mean ' no longer with us'" troy asked.

"oh she moved to Las Vegas. She said she and her brother were going to be performing more." Darbus explained happily. They class seemed to be happy that sharpay was no longer bossing people around or threatening them.

As usual homeroom was the worst class that seemed to go by the slowest. All Ms. Darbus would do was talk about performing and how good Sharpay was at it. Gabriella was writing another song to just pass the time and it reflected on her feelings for troy. He ment a lot to her and she loved him so much. But she was getting was out of control.

_I thought I had control  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional_

When you came to me  
Yeah, I thought you'd be like every other guy that I'd ever met  
We'd hang for a while then I'd soon forget you  
But this is something new  
I was not prepared to wonder where you are when you're not with me  
This feels so crazy

_It's a strange feeling  
To care about someone, I guess I never really did 'til I met you, boy  
How was I to know how you would affect me?  
They say I talk too much  
I talk too much about you  
The definition of being out of control and I don't wanna feel this anymore_

I thought I had control (I think)  
But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go  
I thought I knew it all (knew it all)  
But all I do is think about the next time I see you  
I thought I had control  
But we kissed (kissed), and I slipped (slipped) and I don't know where to go  
All I really know;  
It's getting too emotional

I get this feelin' inside my heart when  
You come around, and when we're apart then  
I feel so torn up inside  
I've gotta get control of my life 

Again she started humming the tune. Out loud. Troy glancing at her lyrics and smiled to himself without her realizing.

"Ms. Montez, are you humming to drown out my 'shake sphere' speech?" Darbus questioned but in a way secretly like her humming it was soft and sweet.

"Uhh… no I was just umm thinking… that's it thinking." Gabriella answered quickly.

"Well enlighten us dear, what were you thinking?" The gray haired women urged.

"ou really want to know? Ok fine. I was thinking of how lucky I am to be in love with the sweetest more gorgeous loving guy in school." She smiled then took her seat as troy stood up and replied,

"Im lucky to be in love and be knowen as Gabriella's boyfriend." Troy sat back down.

"Well now that that's out of the way as I was saying, 50 point extra credit if you contribute and perform in the talent show. Auditions will be held next Wednesday after school 3:30." Ms. Darbus explained and everyone sighed. Gabriella wanted to participate but had lost confidence in herself after everything her mother had said. She also didn't want to stand in front of hundreds of people singing.

After school--

Already waiting at Troy's car Gabriella was putting on lipgloss waiting for troy.

"Hey beautiful how are yah? So since you write songs amazing and sounds like you can sing. Enter the talent show." Troy said straightforwardly.

"Hello to you to. And no thanks sage fright. But I was thinking and Monday is are one month anniversary." Gabby stated.

"yes I know and this Saturday lets celibrate it early I have a surprise place and dinner set up for us. It will be great." Troy said as the pull out of the student parking lot.

"Really well I cant wait and were is dinner being held at?" she asked curiously.

"Well it is a surprise babe, but I'm going to cook." Troy proudly said.

"I can't wait!! Seems romantic. Should I get all dolled up?" gabby asked.

"you look gorgeous either way, so I will pick you up on Saturday at 4:30 pm. Its going to take 45 mintues to get there." Troy explained.

"gee troy where are we going?"

"you'll see, well bye gabs I love you."

--next day--

Gabriella was walking down the stairs in the morning waiting for troy to pick her up when her mom came down to the kitchen.

"Hey sweet? You and that cute boy still together?" her mom asked.

"Yah hes taking me out for our one month anniversary on Saturday." Gabriella explained.

"That's sweet, I don't think I have made it to a month yet. Well congratulations and have fun, I wont wait up ok." Her mother stated and Gabriella knew what she was implying.

"Why do you want me to rush into sex mom?" gabby asked

"Well most kids your age do it and so I thought you would, but wait till your really in love ad the time is right you don't want to regret it. But when you do, we can talk all about it ok?" her mom said smiling.

"ok mom, but we really don't need to talk." She was walking out the door with a puzzled look on her face, sometimes she didn't understand her mom.

All day during school her mom's statement played in her mind all day like a broken record. 'wait till you are truly in love and ready.' She was truly in love and was thinking she was ready, just needed the right moment. Walking to the her locker to get her chemistry book for the last class of the day she met up with troy whose locker was right by hers.

"Hey gabs are you ok? It looks like something has been on your mind all day." Troy asked concerning.

"OH. Im fine just I was thinking about what my mom said earlier, but never mind im fine… anyways what about the talent show? I might do it." She quickly covered trying to change the subject.

"ok I don't quite believe the first part but ok… yah you should sing I help you if you want." Troy answerd.

"What. You'll sing to? Right. But I could sing for you." Gabriella said.

"I'd love that and by the way I do sing not to many people know that well just m mom, and now you. I think I f we work together we can win this talent show." Troy stated.

"I belive you actually we could right a song, and duet oh!! I play the piano and you can play your guitar, it will be amazing!! I love you so much." Gabriella placed her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss before skipping off to chemistry.

The next few days Gabriella was still thinking about what her mom had said all class period. Luckly it was Friday and school was finally out for the week. She met troy by his car like always and greeted him with a kiss.

"So I can't wait for tomarow, I know its going to be amazing" gabby stated without a doubt.

"I hope it is as long as I down set anything im cooking for you on fire." Troy explained.

"your cooking? That's so sweet, I'll be ready by 4 tomarow." She said as he pulled in front of her house. She gave him a kiss then skipped off to her house.

--Saturday at 4:25.--

Gabriella sat nervous on her couch waiting for troy to pick her up. Many things were going through her mind, she was amazed at how much troy loved her and she was ready for tonight but unsure of the moment. What if there was never a moment to bring it up. she deiced to just let it happen and not think about it, she wanted this with him more then anything like her mother said 'wait till your in love and ready'.

Ding. Dong.

Troys mouth dropped as Gabriella revealed herself in a black tight dress to her knees and her long brown curls. She smiled at his reaction.

"Come on troy take a picture it lasts longer, you ready to go?" gabby laughed as troy nodded his head.

"gabs you look stunning. Alright lets go babe." They walked to the car.

The drive up there was small talk and at time they were silent but a good silent nothing awkward or any tension, except for the fact that gabby had a lot on her mind. As they arrived a while later Gabriella had a huge smile on her face.

"Omg my gosh Troy, are you serious?" she asked.

"What you don't like it?" he repied.

"No I love it I just didn't expect it." Gabriella answerd.

"Well im glad you like it, dinner is already cooked so lets go inside and eat."

As they started walking there was a mini cabin and inside there was a nice fire going as the cabin smelt like steak and mashed potatoes.

After they ate dinner the made there way to the couch cuddling up to the fire.

"that was an amazing dinner troy I loved it almost as much as I love you" she laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"well thanks you and I love you soooo much Gabriella. So what do you want to do." Troy asked.

Gabriella looked into his eyes and started kissing him. The kiss soon depend and grew more passionate. Soon Gabriella was straddling troy still kissing him. As they broke away for air troy mentioned.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that babe" he was cut off by Gabriella kissing him again and moving her hands up his shirt feeling his muscles. Soon his hands were up her shirt as well. Gabriella then stopped and looked at him.

"There's going to be a lot of things happening that you didn't expect to tonight." She gave a mysterious smile and went right back to kissing him. Soon there shirts where off and she was trying to unbutton his pants. As she was only being in her undergarments

"Gabriella, are you sure you want this? Because I don't want you to regret anything." Troy commented.

"your so sweet, but yes I want this more then anything right now and trust me, you are no regret." Gabriella said as meaningful as she possibly could staring right into his deep blue ocean eyes.

Tory and gabby were soon making their way to the bedroom still kissing fiery. Grabriella pushed troy on the bed an was straddling him and kissing his neck. Troy unclasped her bra and she blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed your beautiful gabs" troy smiled at her and soon the went back to kissing.

Gabriella.

"troy im ready" Gabriella announced.

Troy nodded and positioned himself with her.

"Are you sure? Cuz we can stop if you want." Troy replied staring into gabriellas eyes.

"No im ready, just go slow." Gabriella said

"Alright just try and relax." Troy said as he slowly entered her. She winced in pain a bit but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Are you ok? Want me to stop" Troy asked looking at her face which looked like she was in pain.

"No im fine keep going." Gabby replied.

Once he was finally in her things just kept getting better, after hey both came, troy collapsed on top of Gabriella both out of breath not saying anything.

"Wow." Is all Gabriella managed to say.

"I know." Troy stated.

"I love you so much troy and im glade you were my first." Gabriella said putting her arms around troys neck who was on top of her and kissed him gently.

"I love you to and I truly do, I wish I could say the same for my first but I truly love you and am glade that im with you." Troy said with all the meaning he could looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

Soon they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

The next morning gabriellla woke up and saw troy staring at her.

"what are you staring at?" gabby asked.

"You look so peaceful hen you sleep, like all the stress in your life and your mom is all gone." Troy answered kissing the top of her head. Making Gabriella blush.

"Well thanks… I think. We have to get going sadly my mom will wonder where I am, not that she would care but still. Anyways im going to hop in the shower." Gabriella stated.

"alright, and your mom really does love you , she just has a different way of showing it." Troy relied back getting an eye role from Gabriella walking into the bathroom.

When they were finaly ready, the started to drive back. Out of the blue Gabriella made troy stop at a drug store near by there homes and told him she would be right back. Moments later gabby came out of the store and got back in the car.

"what was that all about babe? Troy asked. Gabriella took out a little package and opened it taking the pill.

"It's a morning after pill, we didn't use protection last night which wasn't smart of us, but now this will prevent me from getting pregnant from last night." Gabriella explained. Troy nodded his head and started up the car again.

Soon troy pulled up in front of gabriellas house.

"So whats your mom going to say about you not coming home last night?" troy asked.

"well shes either hung over, had 'company' and didn't notice me gone. Or worried for some dumb reason." Gabriella replied.

"Don ou think we should tell her about us?" troy questioned. Gabby stared at him for a moment.

"Are you crazy? Only 2 things could happen, she will be pissed and call me a whore… or she will not care and ask me how it was.no matter what im not answering to her questions " Gabriella stated.

"ok then. Do you want me to walk you up? oh and one more thing. How was last night?" troy said.

"its ok I can walk myself, and two, last night was amazing. I'll call you later." Gabriella said and gave him a kiss as she got out of his car. He watched her enter the house before driving off.

As Gabriella entered the house she saw her mom sitting on the couch looking a little mad.

"Where were you last night? I was up scared worried where you were!! You should have called." Her mother yelled.

"Sorry but I was busy and I didn't think you would care, you know you don't seem to care at all about me our to busy with random guys so I didn't think you would notice me gone." Gabriella yelled back receiving her mother slap her across the cheek. Her mother had never done that before and Gabriella was shocked of how much more abusive her mother was getting. A tear fell down her cheek and her slapped her cheek again.

"Look you think I don't care well I do and you should listen to me because im your mother!" gabbys mom screamed making gabby cry harder.

"Then you should start acting like one!! I bet I would be much happier if you were never my mother." Gabriella said regretting at what she just said. She didn't think she meant it. She saw her mothers eyes rage in anger and sadness.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't be your mother. You can leave you dumb bitch and can come back later to get your stuff!!" her mother yelled.

Gabriella was taken back she did not expect to happen at all. Her own mother kicking her out? She turned around and was walking out the door.

"Well nice knowing you mother, you have showed me what kind of parent not to be." Gabriella said straight forward and slammed the door.

**OK SO WHATS GUNA HAPPEN NEXT? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS.**

**THANKS SO MUCH**

**LOVE… JENNA ******


End file.
